The Chat finally catching his mouse
by SunSunB
Summary: Chat finally teases ladybug into admitting she loves him. A whole bunch of fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I have been in a writing mood recently so here is another story. I hope you like it and feel free to give any feed back, comments, or let me know if I had made any mistakes. **

**For anyone new, if you are looking for more miraculous ladybug, I have more stories on my page. Feel free to check them out. **

**:)**

**~Enjoiii~**

* * *

Ladybug was always the first to arrive for patrol. She leaned against the railing that looked over the whole of Paris. There early, on the highest platform of the Eiffel tower taking in the view, with a rhythm of impatient tapping from her finger on the rail as background sound. One of these days she would start patrol without him from how long he made her wait, but she has to admit, the brief time she had waiting for him all these times wasn't such a drag. She felt the light breeze brush through her hair and graze amongst her soft plush skin. 

She closed her eyes and titled her head towards the wind to take it all in. A deep, raspy voice snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear that left her feeling chills down her spine from the closeness and intimacy of his breath. 

"Enjoying the view without me, Bugaboo?", he whispered seductively from behind her as he leaned close to her ear placing a hand that trailed from her shoulder, to her middle back, to her indent of curves amongst her side as he moved beside her. She tensed, not moving, not opening her eyes, to take in the sweet rigidness and touch of her partners voice. 

Slowly she opened her eyes peacefully to be met with evergreen eyes that pierced her heart and made it flutter. Not wanting to show these feelings of course, she kept a straight face throughout the transactions. Once her eyes met his, she trailed his arm with her eyes to see it still laid against her curves. She turned towards him and cocked her hips, with her arms still crossed, while shooting him a discerning glare. 

He loved when she was like this. When she didn't care about his approaches and was comfortable to be sassy around him. He knew their words and actions were never harmful and she felt that way too. Her constant denying him, for some reason, reeled him in more. 

"Ahem", Ladybug coughed, still shooting him a 'Really?' glare. 

He only chuckled in response and trailed his hand back up to her elbow to slide down to the palm of her hand so he could kiss the back of her hand, "My Lady, good evening. Did you miss me?", he questioned as he finished his affection to her hand and gave her a cat like grin from his leaning position. 

Her heart fluttered once again as she stood there with her lips slightly parted from his breath-taking looks. They have grown a lot over the years, him especially. While yes, she was blessed with her stunning looks and deeper, defined curves that always caught Chat Noir in a trance whenever he was able to sit back and watch her, he definitely grew more. His face was more chiseled, his height grew. While he was taller than her, always, the top of Ladybug's head reached the bottom of Chat's chin. He hovered over her, which made him more seductive and mysterious with every action he made. His voice was deeper as well, which didn't help with Ladybug trying to deny his passes at her. Every evening they spent together, she found it harder and harder to cover up her feelings and he caught onto it too. 

She simply snapped herself out of the reeling gaze he trapped her in, and poked her finger to his nose to push him away. "Chaton", she said in a stern voice and turning away so she didn't have to face his handsome features, "You're Late." 

"Aw did you miss me that much my Lady?", he said with a giggle as he wrapped himself around back to her view only to land inches away from her position. He caught her in a deepened blush once he stepped one more inch closer and drug out his big green eyes to be more amplified along with a slight pout. 

"No, I did not. I can assure you that.", she snarled back, "We have a job to do and you're late!", This time she took a step forward with an angrily pointed finger causing him to take a step back with a surprised look. 

Only for him to wit back with a, "Well, Bugaboo, you're not the only fan I have that I have to attend to.", he said with a laugh and a shrug as he placed his hands relaxingly behind his head and his back to lean against the railing behind him. 

Her eye's narrowed, as she stood up straight, crossed her arms, and huffed, "And I thought I was the only special one. I thought you only had feelings for me, remember?", she said with her eyes closed now and a nose in the air. 

"Is that jealousy I hear?", Chat got excited and his ears perked up. He trailed back around her to face her again with a huge leaning smirk.

Ladybug's eyes grew wide and she dropped her fist to her sides in defense, "I have nothing to be jealous of, Chat." 

He drew closer to her and she stepped back, it was a continuous loop of movements until ladybugs back hit the wall of the platform they were on. Once Chat had her cornered he propped both his arms up against the wall on both sides of her head. She shrunk a little at the proximity of the two of them and looked up with her big, luminous, blue-bell eyes that made him melt and want to kiss her with intensity, but he couldn't falter now, he had her right where he wanted her. 

"Why do you have nothing to be jealous of, bug?", he said as he moved his face a little closer to hers, slowly closing the space, waiting for her response. 

Once she could feel his breath lightly graze her skin, her breath hitched, her breathing was unsteady and hard to calm. Chat noticed and continued with his pushing. 

"i-", she looked down at his lips and licked her own, she then met his gaze again and watched as a grin grew big on his face. She hated when he would get her like this. She cleared her throat abruptly and stated, "I have nothing to be jealous of because there is nothing between us, Chat." 

He didn't like that answer. It was not what he was looking for, "I don't buy it.", he drew his body to be closer to hers as his legs pinned her with little space to move against the walls and his arms bent so he could rest on his forearms against the wall to lean closer into her. 

She was stuck. How did she get like this? He was so mesmerizing. Back in the day she would have denied him quickly and been out of this spell within seconds, why wasn't it working now? 

"You don't have to buy it, kitty, but it is still how I feel.", she said roughly but stern, trying to hold her ground. 

He took this chance to trail his right hand away from the wall to her neck. He then ran his hand against the line of her neck up to her cheek to push the hair dangling by her face behind her ear as she watched his eyes fill with love as he followed the trace of his fingers, taking her in. She was uneasy. He had her exactly where he wanted her and she fell for it, and she wasn't necessarily… completely against it. 

He trailed his fingers down to her chin, running his thumb lightly against her soft, pink lips that he deeply yearned for. Her heart couldn't help but to beat at a rapid pace and her hands started to get clammy. She was nervous, was Chat going to kiss her? 

He deepened his stair into her lips and licked his own, he looked up to meet her eyes with a serious face of intimacy. He looked back to her lips and slowly moved in closer. Her eyes slowly were drooping closed the closer he got. She tilted her head up a little, unconsciously, to give him a better angle and right when his lips barely grazed hers he whispered, "I don't buy it", with a click of his tongue on the 'it' that she felt with the breath against her lips. He then pushed himself off the wall and flung back with moment to reach the rail that over looked the city that was lit up. He propped himself to stand on top of the railing and looked back for a glance at the girl that was glued to the wall dumbstruck on what just happened and said, "Ready for patrol?", in a peppy voice like nothing had just happened. 

Ladybug stood against the cold wall that she was plastered against and slowly peeled her body away from it trying to recollect what just happened. Yes, Chat flirted with her, like always, but she was going to let him kiss her. She wasn't denying it. She was even leaning into it! What was happening with her. She shook her head to clear her thots and swayed her body towards the man standing gracefully, like a super hero towering over his city to protect. 

She swung her yoyo out for it to latch on to something and pulled it tight, she looked at her partner and he had an all-knowing grin splashed on his face.

"What?", she said with a little irritation to her tone. 

"I still don't buy it", he said in a deep, teasing tone. 

She frowned at her feet, knowing she most likely didn't buy that there wasn't something between them either, but she couldn't let him know that. 

She let a smile fall upon her face easily and she looked up with a twinkle in her eye. She flicked his bell and said, "Believe what you want Chaton.", and swung off for patrol. 

He stood on the railing a little longer with a flutter in his heart and breathed, "I will", to himself as he watched his, now filled out, lady swing off while her body moved like it was a whole new one. Her new hips, her new curves, her new everything. Her hair was even longer and instead of her two pigtails like when they were teens, she had her hair in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. Even then, her hair reached to her mid back. He loved his old Ladybug, but he was loving this new Ladybug even more. 

…Especially since he could tell he was getting her to slowly cave in to his advances… 


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think an expensive dinner on a rooftop, maybe some candle lighting, maybe a kiss or more from yours truly would do the trick?", he pestered trying to make sure he was loud enough to make himself heard over the air rushing past them as they flung through the skies of Paris. 

"Only in your dreams, Chat", Ladybug retorted as she didn't even dare to look behind her because she knew he was a huge distraction now. Not because of his puns or because of his advances, but because of his spell he puts her under. She kept her head forward with determination on their subject, patrol. 

"You're always in my dreams", Chat said sappily. 

Ladybug stopped on the next rooftop to catch her breath and find her next direction to patrol. As she slowly walked into her stopping speed. Chat stood there in silence as he watched his Lady, in all her grace, swing her hips back and forth with each step, flip her hair from flying in her face, and cocking a hip with a hand to prop on it to think. She looked out into the distance and steadied her breathing. Once she turned back, she caught Chat sizing her up. 

"What never seen a woman before?", she snorted at him. 

He froze at being caught and followed it with a blush while he rubbed the back of his neck with a slight chuckle, "You know me Bugaboo, I'm always astonished by your beauty." 

She felt a light weight drop in her chest as she dropped her stance to a more relaxed one. 'Well that was pretty sincere.' 

"Cat got your tongue my Lady?", he said dropping the sincere act and bringing back the flirt of a smile. 

She huffed and dropped her shoulders, "Cat jokes, really?" 

"Hey, if you're going to love this Chat then you have to love the jokes that come with it.", he gave her a wink. 

"And who said I love this alley cat?", she questioned with a raised eyebrow and now crossed arms and her signature cocked hip. 

"Are you telling me you don't?", he quizzed her. She didn't know how to respond. She just looked at him with a tilted head and raised eyebrow and dropped the subject. 

"Anyways, back to our main subject kitten, where should we patrol next?" 

He moved close to her and ran his hand down her arm to meet both her hands in his, "Your house maybe?", he winked and she looked disgusted and pushed him by his nose. 

"Now, Now, kitty. Where are your manners? You can't just invite yourself over to someone's house?", she gave a slight, over the shoulder giggle to him. 

"You're right, I am deeply sorry my lady.", he bowed and kissed the back of her hand, "My place it is then." He joked and gave her a Cheshire smile while she just rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. 

"One of these days I'll get you, bugaboo." 

"You'll have to try harder than that, Chaton.", she rolled her eyes once more. It became a habit around Chat. 

"You are saying there's a chance then?!", he seemed intrigued with his ears perking up. 

"All I'm saying is you would have to try harder than that.", she blushed a little to herself as she turned away without him seeing, "How about we patrol the parks and then call it a night?" 

"Sure, we can call it a night for patrolling, but what about some Bug and Chat time?", he practically pleaded. He was sick of constantly work, work, working. Being with his lady made him feel free and he wanted nothing more than to be free with her. 

"Maybe if you're a good kitten and it doesn't get too late.", she gave him a laugh and a pat om the head and they went on their way. 

They patrolled the parks only to find some rapscallions here and there causing mischief that the two heroes were easily able to cause an end to. 

Once done with their patrol, Ladybug went to say her normal goodbyes they do at the end of the night, but Chat stopped her. 

"Ah, Ah, Ah, not so fast little lady. You said if it wasn't too late and if I was a good little boy my request would be answered." 

She looked at him completely with mind blank not remembering what she had promised him. She cocked her head with confusing and tried to think. 

"… You promised we could have Bug and Chat time, remember?", he said a little disappointed. 

"Oh, right. Okay, but only because it isn't too late." 

It was only 11, which mean she would probably end things at 12 because while they were still on summer vacation from college, she still liked to be eventful with her days. 

"Fine, but only until 12, I have things to do with my life you know." 

"Oh? please do share.", he said sitting on the edge of a rooftop tapping the spot next to him as an invitation. 

"What do you wanna know?", she said sweetly taking his invitation and siting a hands space away. 

"Everything if you'd let me.", he said knowing the answer already but hoping this try would be a break through. 

"Chat…" 

"Yeah, I know. It was worth a shot. I just don't see the harm my lady.", he grabbed her hand from next to him and held it to his chest, "You can trust me you know? It has been years we have been doing this thing. Don't you think you can trust me?" 

"I know I can trust you silly Chaton.", she said with a slight sadness in her eyes while laying her palm on his cheek, "But we just can't…", she said as her hand slipped away from his cheek. 

They both knew the duties they had to uphold and the secrets that lay behind it. They wish that they could share it with at least one person what they are going through, but they can't. If they were to share though, who better than the one that understands what they're going through the most? 

Each other. 

"I understand, don't worry.", he said getting up from his spot. 

"Where are you going?", she said as she stood as well and watched every movement of his away from her. 

"Don't you think that it would be nice to know each other?" 

"Of course I do! Don't you think I want to know who my best friend is, my partner?" 

"Maybe you can say even… You're lover?"

She let out a chuckle and tried to muffle it with her hands, "Alright, slow down there kitty." 

"Hey, you said I had a chance AND you never denied loving me." he said raising his hands in the air which was motioned with a shrug. 

She stormed closer to him and pointed a finger at him with disturbance, "That doesn't mean anything!" 

"Does it not?", he said with a step closer to her which made her eyes grow wide once more. He was doing it again, he was trying to corner her. She looked behind her and was relieved when she had no wall to be pinned up against on the roof so she easily took a step back with each of his advances. 

"It does not.", she said in a low unyielding voice as she didn't break contact with his eyes and stepped back while he stepped forward once more. 

"And how does that not mean anything. If you would just admit that you like me, we wouldn't have these issues.", he smiled lower to her as they both took a step in unison. 

"You're delusional, Chat.", she scoffed as she continued her back stepping, but he was still close as ever. His body was practically touching hers with each movement. 

"Are you sure I am the delusional one, Ladybug?" 

"Yes!", she said with frustration and a step back. Except, there was no step back. She was about to step right off the roof, but Chat caught her arm and pulled her close. Pressing her up against his body. Feeling every inch, every sensation of warmth between the two. His hand applied pressed at her mid back to hold her close. A little to close, they were practically breathing together once more. Caught in the moment, Ladybug was sent in shivers at his touch and from being so close to him. 

He looked her in the yes without breaking the space., "Why can't you just admit it, Ladybug?", He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes with a sigh. 

She was confused, but more dazed than confused from being in his arms. It was like a movie. Her emotions were everywhere, her sensations were everywhere. She breathed out an, "Admit what?". She didn't want to break their low tones. They were so close in the moment, saying anything in a louder tone would ruin everything. 

He looked her deep in her eyes, and put his hand to her chin again brushing her lips with is thumb. He pulled her closer than before and had their lips lightly brushing another as they talked. 

"Admit that you love me." 

She shivered. Her nerves rattling in her body. Her mind racing. Then everything was suddenly ceased for a moment. Everything released at a certain pressure.

He had done it. Chat finally kissed her. He took both sides of her face with both his hands and slowly closed the space between their lips brushing when he spoke. he softly worked his mouth gently to feel hers. With the short kiss, he pulled away slightly and rested his forehead once more upon hers not wanting to open his eyes, he was frightened. He had just kissed his lady, the love of his life. When he did open his eyes, Ladybug's were still closed, like she was stuck, like she was frozen in shock. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted, but once she opened her eyes that did it for him. Her eyes were filled with love, warmth, and everything he desired. Not one look of disgust or regret, just full love.

This time the pressure was deeper. With each motion their kiss deepened, and deepened, and deepened. Ladybug was kissing him back. She was the one deepening the kisses. She slowly brought her hands to feel up his arm and felt every hard worked muscle on her way. She made her way to his jaw line and cupped it tightly with her hand. Pressing him more and more against her face. She finally found her way up to the back of his neck and through his hair, tugging and pulling and feeling the sleek slik of his golden locks.

All she wanted from here on out was him. 

She was getting aggressive and he was enjoying it. He slid his hands from her face to her waiste pulling her tighter, and closer, as close as two bodies could get. The many years he has waited for a big moment like this was worth the wait. He wasn't expecting it to go like this. He was expecting a slap, or to never be talked to again, but he couldn't resit any longer, and apparently she couldn't either. She kept deepening the kisses tugging and pulling his hair making him go wild. He let out a grunt here and there from satisfaction of her pulling, but he couldn't fully let go of her wanted more. 

Finally, once their was no more air to suck out of each other, they slowly pulled apart still close as ever not wanting to let go. Ladybug released her grip from his hair and ran her hands softly through his locks sending tingles down his body making him shiver. She then rested her fiddling hands by holding the back of his neck.

He still had her wrapped tightly by the waist, not daring to let go. He took a deep breath and rested his head on her forehead. Both their eyes were closed still from the passion that was running through their bodies, both panting heavily within each others air. 

Finally, the loud panting died down slightly and they were caught in a comfortable silence. They both looked into eachothers eyes and chat had an unknowing expression on his face. He couldn't wrap his head around what just happened. 

But right on cue, Ladybug chimed in , "Okay, Chaton. You caught me." 

He was confused, "huh?" 

"I admit it, I love you." 

His face pailed. Not in a million years would he think that his lady would ever kiss him back, and admit that she loves him. He felt so many emotions all at once and felt like his world was spinning too rapidly. He felt like he was going to pass out, but instead he picked his lady up joyously with a huge chat smirk and twirled her in a circle. Only to hear her laugh of joy was what made that moment so worth it. 

He set her down and relaxed back into her close proximity. She stared at him wit her blue ocean eyes and him back with his luminous golden green and they both smiled with the giddiest smile they could plaster on their faces. 

"I love you too, bugaboo.", Chat admitted too and placed another sweet kiss on the love of his life, his soulmate, his lady; 

Ladybug. 


	3. NEWS!

Hello everyone! I will be going through my stories and either changing the story lines, fixing them, replacing them with better ideas, ect... or straight up getting rid of them.

Please let me know if you would like me to keep a copy of the original stories if you liked them. Also let me know what you think and if I should just scrap the stories and make new ones, or If you have any ideas you'd like to see happen with the new renovations.

Any feed back is appreciated and changes will take some time, but they are planned!

Also! I made an Instagram for miraculous ladybug of art and ships I think are cute and repost. Go give my page a look or a follow and let me know what you think. 

**sun.sun.b**

Thank you for your support ! 


End file.
